Sangre y Dolor  Blood and Pain
by KrizDeanGirl
Summary: Simple. Tortura, mucha sangre y por supuesto mucho dolor. Dean y quizás un poco de Sam más adelante. Rated T, por algunas palabras de furia
1. Chapter 1

Estaba oscuro.

Era de lo único que podía estar seguro.

Bueno, de eso y del dolor.

Oh… el dolor.

No sabía si podía ser posible que cada parte de su cuerpo doliera con tal intensidad.

¿Qué era eso?

Ese sonido

Un goteo

-Agua-

Su boca estaba seca. Tragó saliva y lo único que sintió fue un ardor mezclado con el inconfundible sabor de la sangre.

Sus brazos estaban atados hacia arriba, un escozor rodeaba sus muñecas. Todo su peso caía en sus hombros. Sí, en efecto todo su peso caía en sus hombros pues acababa de notar que sus pies no estaban apoyados en ninguna base sólida.

Intentó abrir sus ojos pero de pronto sus párpados pesaban toneladas y su cerebro no parecía muy interesado en obedecer sus órdenes.

…_vamos, no es tan difícil_

Luego de un gran esfuerzo empezó a abrirlos lentamente… pero nada de lo que distinguía tenía sentido.

Todo era como una gran mancha llena de colores y sin forma definida. Intentó enfocarse pero lo único que ganó fue que el dolor de cabeza empeorara.

Su mirada recorrió el lugar.

_Okay… está oscuro. _

_Wow, tú sí que eres un Sherlock Dean._

Un temblor empezó a recorrer su cuerpo. Tenía frío y el hecho de no tener zapatos ni un bendito jersey no lo ayudaba.

Algo caliente resbalaba por su mejilla. Lo que sea que fuese no era cómodo, viscoso y espeso, y definitivamente lo distraía de lo que debía hacer.

_¿Qué debía hacer?_

_Ni idea_

Suponía que una forma de escapar de donde sea que estuviese. No recordaba nada después de salir del bar.

_SAM_

Mierda, ¿Dónde estaba su hermano? ¿También lo tenían amarrado?

¡Mierda! No podía ver ni una maldita cosa. Abrió sus ojos, que sin darse cuenta había cerrado e intentó olvidar el dolor punzante en su cabeza para poder buscar alguna pista de dónde demonios tenían a Sam.

Escuchó algo detrás de él. ¿Eran pasos?

…_Bastardos, donde está mi hermano_

Quiso hablar pero lo único que abandonó sus labios fue un ridículo gemido. No podía voltearse a ver quién - _O qué _– era lo que hacía ese ruido.

Un corte ardiente y congelado lo dejó sin aliento. Mierda, su espalda.

Un escozor recorrió su espina hasta sus piernas y cuello.

Cerró sus ojos fuerte… tan fuerte como pudo y se tragó ese aullido que clamaba por salir de su boca.

Su cuerpo se contrajo en una inútil forma de autoprotección.

-"Buenos días Dean"- dijo una vos áspera en su oreja.

Un golpe en su ya adolorido estómago le provocó una severas e incontrolables ganas de vomitar.

-"Es tiempo de jugar"


	2. Comienza el juego

Hola! han pasado unos meses desde la última vez que publiqué... ugh la vida real me tuvo en sus garras y solo ahora que estoy de vacaciones regresé aquí.. :) Okay, entonces a lo que han venido. Aquí está la continuación, intentaré publicar uno por semana. Gracias a los que leen y espero reviews, díganme si les gustó o si no les gustó... todos son bienvenidos :) esos me hacen feliz y alimentan a mi musa para continuar.

* Los chicos no son míos... demonios, intenté hablar con Kripke pero no me los entregó (T_T) ...humm la vida es injusta.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Comienza el juego<em>**

Intentó girarse para ver quién era… pero algo se lo impedía, la verdad era que no quería saber.

_.SAM._

-"Donde… está Sam". Un sonido gutural semejante a las palabras abandonó sus labios.

Escuchaba sus pasos chapoteando en el agua, eran pesados y un revoloteo metálico amortiguado por su ropa.

Su espalda escocía, estaba seguro que aquello que se deslizaba hacia abajo era sangre.

-"Donde…" - Empezó.

-"¿Donde está Sam? " – Dijo desde atrás, y una risilla siniestra resonó a lo largo del cuarto. Dean cerró los ojos el dolor de cabeza empeoraba y ahora pequeñas motas negras abarcaban parte de su ya empobrecida visión. "Oh, Sam no está aquí en este momento pero estoy seguro que _muere _por verte… pero si quieres un consejo…"- Una mano se apoyó en su hombro, aferraba sus largas uñas enterrándolas en su carne. Un dolor lento y profundo inundó a Dean quien decidió no darle el placer de gritar o quejarse, simplemente cerró con fuerza los ojos y escuchó- "…No es Sam de quien yo me preocuparía por ahora".

-"Si te atreves a tocarle… te mataré"- dijo feroz buscando verlo a la cara.

-"Vaya, vaya Dean Winchester no creo que te encuentres en la posición más adecuada para amenazar".

Caminó y se detuvo justo en frente del muchacho. Era alto, más alto que él. Tenía una Barba crecida y apestaba a una mescla de sangre y sudor, una nauseabunda mueca burlona en su cara, y sus ojos de un negro profundo.

Dean lo sintió, el odio irradiaba de su mirada.

Odio.

-"El gran y poderoso Dean Winchester, el gran cazador… si… pero yo sé lo que en verdad eres"- Se acercó aún más, ahora casi tocaban narices. "Un montón de porquería, un estorbo, una depresiva escoria" Y le escupió en la cara.

El chico sintió la saliva en medio de sus ojos, la sintió resbalar por su nariz hasta sus labios. Unas intensas nauseas lo atacaron, pero se controló.

-" Así que… esto es lo que haces… para levantarte el autoestima… eh? ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora… ver Romeo y Julieta...?"

Un golpe en el estómago. Sus manos como zarpas se ciñeron alrededor de su cabeza casi arrancándole el cabello.

-"No te hagas el gracioso conmigo muchacho, no sabes de lo que soy capaz… pórtate bien y quizás solo quizás tu muerte sea rápida… pórtate mal y me aseguraré que desees morir, que me lo ruegues, que lo implores."

Se alejó caminando a zancadas hacia la puerta donde Dean ya no alcanzaba a mirarle. Se detuvo, aún dándole la espalda al joven colgado de manos.

-"Y tu preciado hermano será testigo"

Se fue.

Dean no pudo decir nada más.

Su garganta ardía.

Cerró los ojos.

Finalmente las lágrimas se abrieron paso y Dean no hizo nada para detenerlas.


	3. ¿Estoy realmente solo?

hola! Les cuento que estoy feliz por las visitas a esta historia. Si he de ser honesta no tenía una trama específica para este fic, escribí el primer capítulo simplemente por placer y poco a poco fue llegando la idea para desarrollarla... me lo estoy tomando con calma y dejando que la inspiración llegue. En este capítulo se inicia el estudio de nuestro villano... toda esa idea me atacó en plena clase de inglés mientras soñaba despierta (haha) ya tengo una idea de lo que viene.. así que en los días que vienen tendré que dejarla crecer. Si les dijera que en tres o cuatro días cuelgo otro capítulo estaría mintiendo.. lo que sí les aseguro es que a penas la idea se formule escribiré como loca y la verán aquí.

Gracias a los que leen! :D ya saben que sus reviews ayudan a mi proceso creativo y engríen a mi musa ;)

Este capítulo fue escrito en 40 minutos... (ni yo me la creo.. solo fluyó) así que díganme si les gustó o si lo odiaron :) no sean tímidos.

Nuevamente, Este precioso muchacho no es mío... pertenece a ese malvado genio de Kripke. Fred sí es mío (que lindo poder decir eso!) pero eso no me hace tan feliz como poseer a Dean lo haría **lloro**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Estoy realmente solo?<strong>

Ch.3

_Corría tras su barquito de papel al lado del canal, le habían dicho que no se aleje pero como todo niño de 7 años ese tipo de indicaciones se olvidan con facilidad. Su hermanito menor jugaba en los columbios con la mirada atenta de su madre quien durante solo unos minutos había desviado la mirada de su hijo mayor._

_El niño corría al lado de la canaleta… sin darse cuenta que los árboles de las linderas del parque se multiplicaban conforme él avanzaba, internándose sin saberlo en el bosque. La estrecha afluencia adquirió mayor velocidad y el niño se vió obligado a detenerse para recobrar el aliento. Levantó la mirada y por primera vez observó donde se encontraba; sabía que debía regresar ahora mismo o su madre estaría furiosa, probablemente ya había notado su ausencia y tendría un ataque de pánico. Se despidió mentalmente de su barquito, que ahora debería estar unos 100 metros adelante, y se dispuso a regresar._

_Un ruido._

_El niño volvió la mirada… no había nadie. Claro que no había nadie, su madre siempre le decía que todos esos mounstros de la tele no existían, pero un ligero nerviosismo le recorrió el cuerpo erizándole los bellos de su nuca. Se puso en marcha sin notar que al momento de darse la vuelta una figura alta salió de detrás de un árbol._

_El niño avanzaba obligándose a mantener un paso tranquilo._

_La figura caminaba rápido tras él._

_El niño oía los pasos acercándose pero no volteó, no quería voltear._

_La figura estaba tras suyo._

_Caminó más rápido, casi corría._

_La figura extendía su brazo._

_El niño empezó a correr._

_La figura que ya no era solo una figura sino un hombre le sujetó el brazo derecho y le obligó a volverse._

_-"No debiste haberte alejado de tu madre"._

_El niño contemplaba inmovilizado como el extraño sacaba de su bolsillo algo brillante, un objeto que resplandeció al sol empuñado en la mano derecha. Un cuchillo pequeño con una punta muy afilada… podría haber pasado fácilmente por una navaja pero de alguna manera su presencia no era tan inofensiva._

_Con la mano izquierda sujetaba dolorosamente el debilucho brazo del muchacho. El pobre Fred vió con estupor como el extraño se realizaba un corte en su mano para luego dedicarle una sonrisa aterradora. Luego, empezó a bajar la navaja hacia su débil bracito, el niño comprendió sus planes y finalmente su cuerpo reaccionó, empezó a forcejear y a gritar sin saber que su madre aún no había notado su desaparición. El extraño realizó un corte limpio a lo largo de la pequeña mano. Cuando Fred vió que la sangre empezaba a manar de su palma las nauseas lo atacaron._

_Lo último que recuerda antes de despertar en un cuarto extraño y húmedo es que aquel tipo unía su mano ensangrentada con la suya, como un pacto de sangre, para luego decirle… "Bienvenido a la familia pequeñín". _

…

Dean dormitaba, una parte de su cerebro lo obligaba a permanecer despierto pero su exhausto cuerpo parecía no tener intención de colaborar.

Quizás de esa forma el dolor se iría.

Hacía horas que no sentía sus brazos, fácilmente hubiera podido clavar un cuchillo y no sentir lo más mínimo.

Tenía sed, antes habría creído saber lo que era estar sediento, pero eso parecía ahora solo una burla. Ya no recordaba la última vez que bebió agua… podría haber sucedido hacia años, su saliva era espesa y sus labios estaban resecos. Oía sus jadeos como de perro, sabía que eran suyos pero a la vez era como ver a otra persona emitiendo esos sonidos.

_Vamos Dean… ¿eso es todo lo que vas a hacer? Quedarte aquí y sentir pena por tu propio trasero cuando no sabes que ha pasado con Sam... Vaya hermano mayor que eres._

Despertó de golpe. Decidió no perder el tiempo e idear un plan... Una forma... Algo para escapar de su ligeramente complicada situación.

_Haha_

_Vamos Dean ¿qué vez a tu alrededor?_

Entornó los párpados y fue dejando resbalar su mirada a lo largo del cuarto. Estaba lo que había visto la primera vez… y también estaban las otras pequeñas cosas que no había notado en esa ocasión. Sobre la mesa de en frente había una lámpara de aceite con los cristales rotos, en la silla de madera una tela o una chaqueta colgada. Cada detalle, cada pequeño detalle era archivado en su memoria porque hasta donde sabía ese mastodonte planeaba tenerlo a oscuras.

Sus sienes empezaron a palpitar.

_Nonononono… no es momento para que la migraña regrese… por favor._

Giró el cuello lo más que pudo para ver la puerta, este movimiento empeoraba a mil la inminente jaqueca pero debía de hacerlo. La puerta estaba justo detrás de él a unos diez pasos.

No podía creer que estaba colgado en medio de esa habitación. Literalmente estaba colgando como un pedazo de carne en el supermercado.

Escuchó pasos pesados acercándose.

La puerta se abrió y el tipo entro al cuarto, al parecer de buen humor pues sonreía.

-"¿Qué tal Dean? ¿Cómodo?"

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue la fulminante mirada del cazador.

-"Aw… no me digas que el pequeño cazador estrella está de mal humor". Dijo mientras se sentaba frente a Dean. "En ese caso tenemos que hacer unas cuantas cosas para remediar…"

-"¿Qué eres?".

-"¿De verdad quieres saber lo que soy Dean?

-"No te conozco, no te he visto en mi vida… pero por obvias razones... debo suponer que tú sí me conoces. ¿Qué eres?"

Abrió la boca, no para responder verbalmente pero no fue necesario porque una nueva hilera de dientes más filudos remplazó a los obsoletos juguetitos que antes estaban en ese lugar.

Es un vampiro.

_Mierda._

-"No Dean, no me conoces… o no te acuerdas… pero yo sí te conozco, a ti y a Sam y a tu querido papi John…"

La expresión en el rostro del joven le llenó de satisfacción.

-"Pero en vista que tu querido padre ya murió… voy a dedicarle todo mi cariño a sus retoños"

-"Donde está Sam". Empezó a agitarse, Sam debía estar en un lugar cercano en ese caso… se giró y empezó a llamar a su hermano sin pensarlo realmente dejándose llevar por el pánico.

-"¡SAM! ¡SAM, ME OYES!"

-"Cállate muchacho". No lo gritó, lo dijo calmado pero ese sonido era de lejos mucho más amenazador. En su mano derecha sostenía un cuchillo pequeño y oxidado. "Me daré el gusto… ¿por qué no? Después de todo, me encanta mi comida con un toque amargo"

Incrustó el cuchillo el su antebrazo izquierdo y lo deslizó hasta casi el codo.

Dean se había equivocado, sí sentía el dolor… claro que lo sentía.

-"Esta noche va a ser muy larga Dean". Luego lamió la hoja cerrando los ojos.

El chico intentó no gritar, de veras lo intentó… pero llegó un momento en la jornada donde ya le fue imposible, simplemente su cuerpo no respondía…. Se contorsionaba, intentaba huir inútilmente. Las lágrimas de rabia e impotencia se mezclaban con el sudor que descendía desde su cabeza y empapaba su pecho.

El hedor de su torturador.

El olor de su propia sangre.

La inconcebible migraña.

La sed.

El dolor.

Sam.

_-Estar solo-_

Todos ellos confabulaban en su contra. Se encargaban de volverlo cada vez más vulnerable, finalmente se rindió y dijo hola a su amiga oscuridad.


	4. de niños y monstruos

lO SÉ ... :( PASÓ MUUUCHO TIEMPO. Pero lo juro no fue mi intención. Si les contara... este ha sido un año de perros. Lo único que me mantuvo viva fue SPN... bueno. Aquí les traigo este capítulo... prometo continuarlo pronto y prometo (sino que Crowley se lleve mi alma al infierno) que no pasará tanto tiempo. :) los quiero! díganme lo que piensan y gracias a los que visitaban la historia para ver algún update y me disculpo otra vez... los quiero muuucho :3 disfruten!

* * *

><p>De niños y monstruos<p>

Ch.4

_... Dean_

_Dean, debías cuidar de tu hermano... debías cuidar de Sammy. Eso era todo lo que debías hacer... Nada es más importante que eso... me fallaste._

- "n-no..."

_Fallaste Dean... Fallaste y ahora tu hermano está muerto por tu culpa. No te bastó con matar a tu padre ¿no? eres un inútil Dean... defraudas a todos. Y por eso te quedarás solo... solo porque contigo viene una maldición... me avergüenza decir que soy tu madre. _

- "n-no... por favor... no..."

_Nunca hubieras nacido... eres una vergüenza_

-"m-mamá... no..."

_Inútil... _

-"Sam..."

_Asesino..._

-"Sammy... "

-"Ya, ya... muchacho... quién diría que los hijos del gran John Winchester, el temible cazador, el más tenaz y frívolo cazador tendría a esto como hijo."

Dean abrió los ojos, la cabeza le palpitaba tan fuerte que creía iba a explotar si la movía. Sentía la sangre correr por su cuello y pecho, el dolor era persistente en sus hombros... pero luego de haber estado tanto tiempo viviendo con el dolor no parecía haber algo parecido a la comodidad. Notó una tela extraña amarrada a su antebrazo, recordó lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

-"D-Donde... está Sam..."

-"Oh... el hermanito mayor se encuentra en su lecho de muerte pero igual se preocupa por su amado hermanito menor... tan tierno. No te preocupes Dean... Sammy ya no será una carga para ti... ya no"

-"B-bastardo... dime donde está mi hermano... te mataré, te mataré así sea lo último q-que haga..."

-"me matarás... Wow Dean, veamos entonces..."

Se acercó con el cuchillo en la mano. Se detuvo frente al cazador y luego de sonreírle de la forma más asquerosa empuñó el cuchillo y de un solo tirón cortó la soga que lo mantenía suspendido.

Dean calló como un títere al que le cortan las cuerdas. No pudo emitir ni un solo sonido, ahora el dolor se volvió inconcebible... antes había empezado a acostumbrarse a esa posición pero esto no tenía comparación, sus músculos y articulaciones pasaron del adormecimiento al desgarro en menos de tres segundos, sus pecho golpeó el piso duro de piedra impidiéndole respirar.

-"Haber gran muchacho... ¡mátame! aquí está el cuchillo"- Le puso en la mano el puñal. Se inclinó a su lado y con la mano derecha sujetó fuertemente el cabello obligándole a mirarlo a la cara. "Mátame, justo aquí... ¿ves? ¡Aquí!"

Dean no podía ni abrir los ojos...su cabeza iba a explotar... logró ponerse de costado justo a tiempo para vomitar, los espasmos en su abdomen incrementaban el dolor. Sintió como el vampiro lo sujetó de las manos aún unidas y lo arrastró a una esquina; bajó una especie de tela en el suelo y allí lo empujó. Mientras Dean intentaba controlarse y aclarar su mente (lo cual se estaba llevando las pocas reservas de energía que le quedaban) su poco hospitalario amigo ataba sus manos a una tuerca incrustada en la dura pared de piedra, obligándolo a permanecer sentado.

-"Toma"- Dijo, y le lanzó una pieza de pan.

No pudo evitarlo... ¿cuándo fue la última vez que comió? Repudiándose por hacerlo, tomó el pan y lo engulló tan rápido que casi lo regresa inmediatamente.

-"Por qué..."

-"O vamos Deano... no será tan divertido jugar si te mueres ¿no? bueno, ahora yo debo comer"

Se acercó donde Dean y retiró el pañuelo amarrado, cortó justo al lado del corte original. El muchacho sintió la sangre manar y cerró los ojos. _Sam._

-"Debo aceptarlo muchacho... tu sangre es una de las más interesantes que he probado hasta ahora. Es más fuerte que la de los niños definitivamente".

-"Hijo de puta".

-"Eso no lo sé... dímelo tú, tú debes saber bien de eso".

Se fue silbando y apagó la luz.

Dean se quedó intentando pensar, intentando idear un plan, algo para salir de su situación... pero nada permanecía más de unos segundos en su cabeza. Era incapaz de concentrarse. Sus párpados pesaban... puntos negros frente a sus ojos le impedían mantenerlos abiertos. Justo cuando empezaba a dormitar un ruido disparó sus sentidos.

Alguien entraba, pero no eran pasos pesados como los del bastardo ese que lo encerró. No... Estos pasos eran ligeros e inseguros.

Entró al cuarto.

-"¿Quién eres?"

El cazador alcanzó a divisar una silueta... sí, era un niño de unos 8 años. Al oír su pregunta el pequeño intruso volteó la mirada hacia él y se acercó con una sorprendente determinación, se arrodilló frete al joven y con una mano pálida pero increíblemente tibia le tomó el rostro como examinándolo.

-"... ¿Dean?"

El chico sonrió.

-"Diablos... Sam se va a alegrar de saber que estás vivo"


End file.
